As a dynamic vibration absorber, one disclosed in JP-A-9-119477 is known, and this dynamic vibration absorber is so constructed so that a plurality of leaf spring members are extended from a common supporting member, and weights are respectively attached to distal ends of these leaf spring members and are swingably supported in a cantilevered manner, damping members being respectively attached to damp the swinging motion of these weights.